Slasher 3: The Rage
'''Slasher 3: The Rage '''is a remake of Slasher 3: Slashers Together. Plot A tight knit group of friends begin to fall apart. One of their own is murdered and another is blamed. But are there more sinister forces at work? In-depth Synopsis Jenny gathers her friends at her father's gold resort and spa hotel for a day at her private swimming pool. Amongst the gathered friends are her boyfriend Johnny, James, his girlfriend Amy and Laura. The girls note how hot the pool boy, Andres, is. While he is tending to the pool shed, Jenny sneaks in and seduces him. The two then have sex. Later, the gang head home and Jenny heads over to the hotel. Andres prepares to leave for the weekend. Now alone, he takes the oppportunity to pee in the pool, as he holds something of a grudge against Jenny's father. An unseen person sneaks up on him and kills him with a sharp gardening tool. The next day, the other girls run into Kenzie and Marcy, two goth girls. Jenny invites Amy over to her private tennis court for a game. While they play, Jenny reveals to Amy that she knows that Amy and Johnny had sex. Amy tries to protest, but soon realises that the truth is out. However, Amy then points out that Jenny herself did have sex with Andres. Jenny becomes upset and orders Amy to leave. After Amy does so, an unseen figure throws a tennis ball right at Jenny and hits her between the eyes. The unseen killer then finishes her off with a tennis racket. The following day, Amy is brought in for questioning by police in connection with Jenny's death. The truth about her one night stand with Johnny is revealed, so James breaks up with her and then punches Johnny. Amy is let off as the police lack evidence. She meets up with Johnny, and the two go back to his house to have sex. Meanwhile, James stops by Laura's house, where she consoles him. Sure enough, she too takes advantage of the situation and has sex with him. Johnny gets a call from work and has to go, leaving Amy alone. Upset, she feels everybody is abandoning her and she leaves. She thinks she sees Johnny and follows a shadowy figure, who leads her back to Johnny's house. Thinking he tricked her and is waiting for more sex, Amy finds the figure in the bedroom. As she undresses, they reveal a knife and kill her. Johnny arrives at his job at the local garage, where he too is murdered. The killer then goes to Laura's house. After having sex, James goes downstairs to make a sandwhich while Laura takes a shower. The killer breaks in and kills Johnny. They then kidnap Laura. Laura wakes up in her own basement, where the killer reveals themself as Marcy. Suddenly, a second figure appears and reveals themself as Kenzie. They then explain what has happened. A year prior, a girl named Allie, who was a friend of Kenzie and Marcy, drifted into the group. They at first welcomed her, and brought her with them for drinks on the beach late one night. However, Johnny and James got drunk and took the opportunity to rape her, while the girls watched and mocked her. Later, Allie learned she was pregnant and committed suicide. Kenzie and Marcy, enraged by her death, then hatched a plan for revenge. They arrived in town and got close to the group the same way that Allie had, and then killed them all. Meanwhile, Laura's neighbour becomes suspicious and calls the police. Kenzie and Marcy go upstairs to have sex, leaving Laura in the basement. As they hear the police arriving, Kenzie jumps to the conclusion that Marcy has turned her over to the police, and smothers her with a pillow. She then finds Laura's father's gun and goes into the basement, where she kills Laura. The police then arrive and the naked Kenzie charges them, only to be shot dead herself. Deaths Allie - Drowned herself Andres - Struck with gardening tool Jenny - Bludgeoned with tennis racket Amy - Stabbed Johnny - Beaten with tire iron James - Stabbed Marcy - Smothered Laura - Shot Kenzie - Shot Sex and Nudity Jenny, wearing a swimsuit, has sex with Andres. Andres urinates into the swimming pool. In a flashback, Johnny and Amy have sex. Johnny and Amy also have sex. Laura has sex with James. Laura wakes up, naked, chained to the floor. In a flashback, Allie is violently raped by both James and Johnny. During the scene, Laura, Amy and Jenny also flash their breasts. In a flashback, Allie is seen peeing to take a pregnancy test. In a flashback, Allie strips naked and walks into the ocean to drown herself. Kenzie and Marcy have sex. Kenzie remains naked throughout the climax of the film. Category:Films